


Her Sweet Kiss of Death

by Teenwolf12_lass



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek Hale, Banshee Lydia Martin, Dead Claudia Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Good Peter, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Danny Mahealani, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Seelie Court, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Unseelie Court
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenwolf12_lass/pseuds/Teenwolf12_lass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about a journey of Female Stiles being a BAMF. Derek getting his head out of his behind. The pack sticking together. The Hale family living and a bunch of other stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Sweet Kiss of Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on here spare me. I am so sorry this is crappy. All Rights Reserved to Jeff Davis for Teen Wolf and the characters. All Rights Reserved to me for my story idea and characters I may or may not add. This is just off of the top of my head as I go so yeah let's hope this goes well. Comments are freaking great I love them. i might later need a beta so please look out for that writing is hard as nuggets.

The wolf breathed into the night, red eyes a glow, blood dripping from his jaws, hands covered in the blood and misery of the other Alpha. The other wolf was breathing hard clutching his stomach behind a hooded figure emitting a deep growl every few breathes. In front of him stood a girl no more a woman with her stance ready to fight as if years of training prepared her for this. She was covered by a red cape with a staffed that glowed with the powers of the ancient world only the gods and fates themselves could remember. A world and language so lost it can only be heard on the wisps of the wind. She was small but lithe, from what he could see of her face it was dotted with moles, eyes that flashed from her human color of brown to her true color of white, her otherwise full pink lips would be a temptation to anyone if not for the snarl. So wolf like in nature one would mistake her for one if not for her eyes. She growled at him as she stood over her wolf relaxed and rigid all at once ready to kill. Her eyes danced with chaos and the lust of a fresh kill in her future. Her figure clothed in a red cloth was lithe and strong, if the wind blew the right way you could see tattoos in languages so old your blood stopped and ran cold for a second if you gazed upon them. Raising her staff and banging on the ground the wolf could hear the call of her pack and the swift movements of other creatures not wolf like in nature, but just as dangerous if not more. The wolf felt surrounded on this still dark night no sound was heard for the animals new of her pack and their power and hid with respect and fear. Grabbing the jaw of her wolf turned man she kissed him moaning at the taste of blood that stained his lips as dark red as his eyes. As they released their lips she began murmuring words so ancient that only the gods and the fates of old could remember. The words whispered like they were carried on the wisps of wind to his death. A soft but biting caress. Death herself was particularly gleeful she could come out and play and collect the souls her daughter brought to her. Her wolf stood tall and proud as their pack came behind them, glowing eyes a mirage of colors ranging from red to green. His insides started to twist his world turning black as she came to a closing with her prayer. One word he knew he would always remember before he perished was spoken loud and clear practically dripping venom. " **Mine** "


End file.
